Laugh Riot! Part 1
Vilgax has had enough of Ben Tennyson, so he breaches the fabric of space and time to bring him someone that will destroy Ben once and for all: the Joker! Plot Bellwood, where Ben and Rook sit at the Mister Smoothy. Ben: Rook, what was the last real big bad guy that we faced? I mean since we got back from Anur Transyl and beat Zs'Skayr, things have been pretty dull around here. Rook: Perhaps that is for the better, Ben. Our constant success means that we do our duty proud. Ben: I guess, but there's no real challenge anymore. I haven't even seen Vilgax in a while and that tentacle lipped freak has hated my guts since I was ten years old. Rook: I am well aware of Vilgax's five year long vendetta and sheer hatred against you. It is unfortunate that he escaped the confines of the prison planet Incarsecon. Ben: No thanks to Attea and her bounty hunters. Kind of wonder what he's planning right now. Unbeknownst to Ben and Rook, Vilgax was actually watching Ben and Rook's conversation with one another. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The arrogance that is Ben Tennyson continues to humor me. That drawback on the evolutionary scale of humanity wishes for a challenge? Then I shall give him one. I already know the perfect canidate on which to finally have my once and ultimately final revenge against Ben Tennyson. All I have to do is bring him to me. Drone! Activate the dimensional transporter machine! Drone: At once, my lord Vilgax. Now in another universe, on another Earth is the candidate the Vilgax has in mind. He is the Joker, who is in the middle of making his threat against Gotham City. Joker: Hello, Gotham, Joker here with this message: I have planted exactly five bombs in various points in Gotham City. I want to play a game with you, Gotham, which is live or die. If all you meaningless ants at a picnic want to live, then you must disarm my bombs. If I see any pointy eared vigilantes or any other do-gooders in tights try to play the game, then I'll detonate them all by remote. However from a distance, a projectile of some kind is tossed at the video camera that Joker was using to boradcast the message. Joker: Well, 'bout time you'd get here, Bats. The Batman in the shadows of this building, until he reveals himself. Batman: It's over, Joker. Your bombs were already disarmed by the time I got here. Joker: Oh, I figured they would have been, Bat-Boy, but I still have one more party favor for you. Batman: What? Joker: This placed is lined with enough nitro to take out the entire city block! Come any closer to me and BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Batman: Not if I have any thing to say about it, clown! Joker: Can you? Care to make a bet?! Batman: No. Joker has his thumb on the trigger and he gently taps it several times to try and test Batman. Although soon Batman sees that Joker begins to be engulfed by some weird energy. Joker: What's going on?! This isn't funny! Before Joker completely vanishes, Batman jumps right at Joker and the two of them completely vanish. Vilgax's ship. Drone: We have him, lord Vilgax. Vilgax: Excellent. Drone 2: Sir, there is an unforeseen anomaly in the transfer. Vilgax: Then fix it! Drone: Attempting to stabilize transfer and neutralize discrepancy. The transfer is a success. Joker is brought aboard Vilgax's ship, but the Batman was transfered to Earth. Joker: What in the name of insanity just happened? Vilgax: I happened. Joker: Well, looky here, a walking seafood platter. Oh waiter, I could go for some cocktail sauce. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vilgax: Watch your tone, clown or I shall transfer you back to your universe, but in the heart of your sun! Joker: Funny guy. Wait, what did you say? My universe? Vilgax: Oh, yes. Thanks to my dimensional transporter, I brought you here to my continuity, Joker. You see, I have studied your methods and while you are nothing more than a merciless psychopath, your skills are effective and will prove useful. Joker: Go on. Vilgax: I need you to kill someone for me. Joker: If it's a killin' you're a wantin', good sir, then the Joker is your man. Vilgax: Excellent. Joker: But to whom do I converse with, my alien friend? Vilgax: I am Vilgax: the conqueror of ten world, the scourge of the universe, and I seek the death of Ben Tennyson. Joker: Who? Vilgax: Behold! Vilgax shows Joker images of Ben Tennyson, he's a sixteen year old super hero that has hindered Vilgax's plans since Ben was ten years old. Then he shows Joker, Ben's Omnitrix too and it's ability to transform himself into aliens. Joker: So you want me to kill a kid, is that it? Vilgax: Will that be a problem for you? Joker: Oh, no, Vilgy, I love killing kids. Especially the superhero kind. Vilgax: Do not address me in such a manner, Joker. I am your superior. Joker: Oh, but of course. Vilgax: Now send him to Earth, drone! Drone: At once. The Joker is instantly sent to Earth via teleportation. He is in an alleyway in Bellwood. Joker: Cheery place. I'll have to do something about that. Oh and Vilgy is going to soon learn that the Joker answers to nobody. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So then the Joker walks out of the alleyway to try and find Ben Tennyson, but the Batman is in Undertown. He can see all the alien species here. Batman: That must have been a transporter beam of some kind that brought me here. If the Joker is here somewhere as well on this planet, then they're in trouble. I need to find him, fast. So then, Batman the Batman intends to find the Joker, but now in the Plumber facility under Max Tennyson's store. Plumber: Magister Tennyson, sir. Max: What is it? Plumber: Our scanners have detected to anomalies on Earth, here in Bellwood. Max: What are they? Plumber: Now sure what they are, but they are emitting some kind of weird energy. Based on our analysis, sir, we believe that its cross-time energy. Max: So they're beings not native to our universe? Plumber: Yes, sir. Max: Great, just what we need. Contact Ben and tell him to get right on it. Plumber: Yes, sir. Back at the Mr. Smoothy, Ben gets a transmission on his Omnitrix. Ben: Go for Ben. Plumber: Ben, we got a mission for ya. Ben: About time. What is it? Max: We're detecting strange energy anomalies, Ben. Based on what we know, they're not native to our universe. Ben: Our universe? So I guess that means they're from another universe. Rook: That assumption does seem logical, Ben. Ben: Where can we find them and how many are there? Max: Only two that we know of, son. I'll send the coordinates to your Omnitrix. Ben: Got it, grandpa. Rook: According to Magister Tennyson, there is one in Undertown and another that is headed strait for it. Ben: Let's go. Please let them be a big time bad guy! Please! Rook: Calm yourself, Ben. Ben: Whatever. Let's go, Rook. We got bad guys that might need pummeling. Rook: Or perhaps they are unintentional visitors? If that is the case, then we will need to send them back home without unnecessary rough housing. Ben: Way to go and spoil my fun, Rook. Rook: However in any case, we must proceed. Ben: Right. Let's get a move on, Rook. Rook and Ben get in Rook's Proto-Truk to head to Undertown. Joker on the other hand has made it there as well and he is dragging someone by their leg. His victim has a terrible and hideous grin on his face. Joker: Thanks for the stroll through your town, sir. You're a funny guy. Oh, and thanks for telling me about "Undertown". A whole underground city of aliens, who are all just waiting for me to have a little fun with. After all, what better way to lure out a hero, then to put cute little civilians in harms way? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! So, then Joker makes his way down to Undertown on foot, where he intends to do as he promised by putting innocent people in jeopardy. Ben and Rook have finally made it here as well. They see the Joker's victim on the ground and quickly run to him. They can see the hideously deformed grin on his face. Ben: Rook, is he... Rook checks for a pulse. Rook: I am afraid so. Ben: Okay, I don't know what kind of twisted freak puts a smile on his victims before he kills, but I'll find him and stop him. Rook: It is possible that it was one of the anomalies that did this. Given that this happened in nearly the exact same time, we were told what happened by Magister Tennyson. Ben: Yeah. Stay with him, Rook. Call Grandpa Max, then tell him what happened. I'm going in alone. Rook: Ben, do not be a fool. Whoever we are dealing with is obviously a creature of sheer relentlessness. You will need back-up. Ben: I call you if I need you. Promise. Ben begins to head off into Undertown now and he sees more chaos. Many of the alien species here in Undertown are all laughing uncontrollably. Ben: What the heck is going on? Joker: Good question, kid. Ben is hit in the back of his legs by a crowbar, which knocks him backwards. He looks up to see the Joker. Ben: A clown? You pals with Zombozo? Joker: Oh, no, my dear lad. I'm the real McCoy, not that two bit hack, but yes, I am the one who did this. Ben: Why? Joker: To lure you out. Hero types like you are like sheep herders. Once your flock is disturbed, you come in blindly without even thinking. Ben: Okay then, sheep rustler, you saved me the trouble of tracking you down. It's Hero... Joker quickly stomps his foot over Ben's Omnitrix wrist. Ben: AAHHH!! Joker: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No, my dear boy. There'll be no alien transforming here. You know, I was led to believe that you were some big time hero. Boy was I wrong, but a deal's a deal, so good-bye, Benji. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ben looks on in horror as the Joker raises his crowbar over his head and intends to give Ben one solid whack to his head. TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *The Joker and Batman are brought to Ben's reality. *The team up of Joker and Vilgax. Characters Heroes *Batman *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Joker *Vilgax Notes *Ben mentions his victory against Zs'Skayr along with Vilgax's escape on Incarsecon. Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes